


Up Yours Weirdo

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Shakespeare Retold's version of Taming of the Shrew. Specifically the first time Kate and Petruchio meet on the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Yours Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccasionallyCreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/gifts).



> Big thanks to Mollymatterrs on Tumblr for tossing around this idea and giving me inspiration.

Detective Marcus Bell stomped off to the elevators, ignoring Gregson’s call for him to come back. Even though he was supposed to be professional, it was hard not to take it personally that Gregson was bringing in a consultant for his case. 

Stabbing at the elevator buttons, Bell, glared at the doors willing them to open. He just needed a few minutes away from the office to cool down and then he would try and handle everything with some form of civilized attitude. 

The doors slid open and he stomped, but before he could even hit the doors close button, the scruffy hobo who was introduced to him as Sherlock Holmes slid into the elevator as the doors were closing.

"Detective Bell is it?" Holmes asked. The man practically vibrated with energy as he studied Bell.

Bell grunted in assent, before the lights flickered and the elevator lurched, grinding to a halt.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," he growled under his breath, angrily poking at the buttons.

Holmes leaned against the opposite wall, studying Bell. “There’s no point in doing that,” he said. “We may as well get comfortable and wait for help.”

Bell side-eyed Holmes. “I can’t believe this,” he muttered.

"Can’t believe what? That we’ll be working together?"

"Can’t believe my superior gave my case to you," Bell snapped. 

Holmes pushed away from the wall and slowly made his way over to Bell. The detective took one step back, rethought his plan and stepped forward, crowding into Holmes space.

"Let’s be clear," Bell said. "I. Don’t. Like. You."

A slight smirk danced on Holmes’ face. “I. Like. You.” 

Bell blinked, startled. “What?”

Holmes’ smile got bigger. “I. Like. You,” he said slowly. “I think that we’d work well together.”

"I don’t care," Bell replied. "You’re in my way and I’m close to promotion. If you like me so much, stay out of my way."

"I’d rather take you out for coffee," Holmes replied.

Bell turned and began banging on the doors. “HELLOOOO!” he yelled. “HEEEELLLLPPP!”

Holmes pulled back, chuckling, “They can’t hear you, you know.”

"Shut. Up," Bell growled, then turned to face Holmes. "You are not going to be taking me out for coffee. We are going to finish that case, with your minimal involvement and then we will split. Do you understand?"

Holmes grinned. “Of course.” But there was something in his tone that while he understood, he wasn’t planning on listening to Bell.

Bell moved closer to Holmes, toe to toe and nose to nose. “Are. We. Clear?” he snarled.

The worst part was that Holmes’ grin never faded. He just studied Bell with that same amused expression, as if Bell was the most interesting puzzle in the world and he couldn’t resist figuring out what made him tick.

The bell rang and the doors slid open. Watson and Gregson were standing outside the door, studying the two of them. 

"I’ll just leave you —" Gregson said, before heading off.

"We had to call the janitor to get the elevator moving again," Watson said, cutting through the tension. 

Bell stormed past the two of them. 

"Goodbye Detective Bell," Holmes called after him, ignoring the puzzled look on Watson’s face. "I look forward to working with you."

"Up yours weirdo," Bell muttered.


End file.
